


First Time For Everything

by lady_of_roses



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_roses/pseuds/lady_of_roses
Summary: **MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS: TAKES PLACE AFTER EPISODE 3-20 IN THE GAME**Bianca has been having one issue after another since she's been tossed into Twisted Wonderland, and now that she was allowed to stay at the Ramshackle Dorm, it was short lived. With the dorm currently in possession with Octavinelle, Bianca and Grim are forced to find a temporary place to stay. Thanks to Jack, they stay with Savanaclaw in Leona's room. It's the second night there, and she's losing hope with getting the dorm back from  Azul Ashengrotto. Bianca is unable to sleep and Leona finds her in the lounge, with an attempt to make her feel better.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fan fic, hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Bianca is my eighteen year old MC and gave consent to Leona.

**First time for everything**

  
  


It was my second night at Savanaclaw, unable to sleep at night in Leona’s room, I decided to venture into their lounge until I was able to clear my mind off everything. I had on short shorts, a thin tank top and an over sized shirt which I left open, due to the heat that they lived in. 

Their lounge was actually quite beautiful at night, especially with their waterfall with a pool lit up and active. Luckily there weren’t any students awake, so I decided to quietly pad over to the pool, just to soak my feet. The flowing water was cool at first, but was gentle enough to relax your body. I kicked my legs a little bit to play with the water, as I processed everything that had been put in the back of my mind.

Not only did I not have a way back to my world yet, I now lost my second safe place, which was the Ramshackle Dorm to Azul Ashengrotto. If only Grim didn’t have to sign his contract just to get some cheat book so he could past his tests-

“Hey, herbivore. What are you doing up this late?”

The sudden familiar voice caused me to spin my head to the side, watching Leona walk over as he parted ways with Ruggie. He was in his sleeping shorts and a T-shirt, hair pulled back sloppily, and holding his other clothes under his arm. He took his spot on the left side of me, huffing in annoyance as he put his feet in the water as well. 

“I have a name, and it’s Bianca,” I corrected him, looking at the side of his face. His eyebrows pinched together at my response, but didn’t say anything. “Also, I couldn’t sleep. A lot has been on my mind.”

“Hm? If you’re stressing yourself out about your dorm, you’ll make yourself sick.” 

Leona turned his face towards me, his expression reading he was bored as always. I looked back into the water, unsure if I should explain about me returning home, especially since he usually shows that he never cares. 

The rippling in the water was enough to not make the sudden silence awkward, at least until he spoke up again. 

“You’ll get it back. You’ll also be able to go home at some point if you work hard. I heard finding a way isn’t that easy, am I right?”

Before I could respond, I felt a hand push some of my hair behind my ear, and noticed Leona had moved slightly closer to me. The moment our eyes met each other’s, my heart began to pound heavily. 

The wind blew gently past us as we sat beside each other, catching just a waft of Leona’s scent. It was a mixture of the outdoors, a tad bit of his sweat from the heat, and whatever cologne he wore. A wild man, as Grim would say, and he was right, given Leona was a male lion. 

The day I first met Leona, I always thought he was attractive, however, we’ve been in muddy waters since I stepped on his tail in the botanical garden. Even when I apologized, he still was annoyed with me. Things started to slowly clear up, however, after his overblot. The sight of seeing him cry when he had no idea what was going on around him was heartbreaking, and I was the only person brave enough to go near him after the overblot wore off, and held him up in his weak state. 

“-hey, are you even listening?”

“Huh?” I shook my head of the memories I had already created, looking over to Leona, whose face was close to mine. Embarrassed for not listening to what he had said to me, I looked away, biting my lower lip. In the corner of my eye, I saw his lion tail curl from behind and around me, shifting ever so slightly whenever Leona moved. 

With a sigh escaping his lips, he drew his attention back to the pool. “You’re hopeless, Bianca…”

“Did you just…” My eyes shot back to his profile, his eyes watching the ripples closely. 

“Yes, I’ll only call you by your name in private. Remember that.” He growled a bit, shutting his eyes to take a deep breath. 

Unable to help myself, I started to giggle, kicking my feet gently in the water to enjoy myself. His tail flicked back and forth, occasionally brushing against my thigh. Leona gave a low growl again, but started to smirk as he saw I was having a bit of fun. 

“You can be cute when you want to be, you know that?” I told him, trying to catch my breath from laughing. 

“Oh really? Do tell me more.” He answered, bringing his face back towards mine. It was hard to tell if he was actually flirting back, or just being Leona, so I decided to play along. It only led me to actually confessing everything to him.

“I mean, I always thought you were attracted when we first met. Also, sorry again for stepping on your tail in the garden. I hope we can be on better terms.” Our eyes met once more, losing myself in his sharp green eyes. His expression softened, finally lowering his guard down. Right when our foreheads gently pressed together, I pushed him right into the pool. 

Leona swam up to the surface, coughing the water he had swallowed, only to glare at me. “That’s a dirty trick. You’re not getting away with that so easily.”

With that said, he grabbed my legs, dragging me right in with him. I had almost forgotten how to swim, flailing underwater until I regained myself to attempt to swim up for air. Strong arms grabbed my waist, and brought me up, so I could get some air. My clothes clung to my body like plastic wrap, exposing my curves around my body when I finally came up. I coughed for air until I started to shiver from the water, arms wrapped around Leona’s neck so I wouldn’t slip back down into the depths of the pool. 

“I didn’t know you couldn’t swim well, sorry about that.” The male lion apologized, pushing me up against the wall in the pool so we had a better grasp of each other. He had one arm around my waist, and another under my butt, holding me close to him. Feeling his body heat press up against me caused me blush, looking away to the side of his face so he couldn’t see my expression. Leona was quick to catch on, pressing his cheek against the side of my head, his lips brushing against my ear, allowing me to feel him grin as he held me in the water. 

“Bianca, you’re really soft to hold. Don’t be embarrassed.” His voice was soft like velvet as he spoke, pulling my body closer to his to keep me from getting sick. My breathing grew heavy, feeling his muscular chest against my breasts, and his scent was stronger than ever. I pulled my head from the side to look at him, his eyes were half lidded, breathing heavily as well. His thumb stroked my thigh in the water, pulling the arm that was around my waist away, and lifted his calloused hand to my cheek. 

“Leona, I…”

“I’ve had my eyes on you since day one. Your scent is hard to get out of my nose, it’s irresistible. A pain in the ass, but irresistible.”

My grip grew slightly tighter around his neck, gently playing with his wet hair as he pressed me more against the wall of the pool. Luckily, no one was around, and I’m sure the other boys of Savanaclaw would be fighting with Leona if they saw I was actually female. His grip slowly adjusted under me, giving me a signal to wrap my legs around his waist for a better hold.

“Be a dear for me and take my hair out please. The hair tie is so damn annoying now.” He purred, moving to press his forehead back to mine, lips inches away from touching. His nose softly nuzzled into mine as I carefully took his hair out, feeling it flow down over my hands. As my eyes were on him, I saw he looked down to my lips, then back up to me in debate, wanting to ask for something. The rhythm of my heart beat increased as thoughts went wild in my head, but at least I wasn’t stressed out anymore. Our cheeks grew red in color when we both realized what we wanted, but to be sure-

“May I kiss you?” I whispered, locking eyes with him.

In response, he finally pressed his lips against mine, both tilting our heads ever so slightly. His tongue breached into my mouth, caressing mine to bring us into a deeper kiss. The searing heat between us burned an intoxicating feeling within me, thighs quivering as he stood between them. I’ve kissed before, but nothing like this; this was more passionate yet gently, and my mouth sought for more from him. 

Leona helped us out of the pool finally, still holding onto my small frame tightly as he led us to one of the chaise lounge, which had a tent over it with curtains to close behind us. He drew his lips away from me as he laid me down, an unwarranted whimper escaped me as he went to close the curtains for some privacy. An eyebrow raised as he turned back towards me, removing his wet shirt and shorts to let them dry in the savannah heat. Using my elbows to prop myself up, I looked as he crawled over me, licking his lips as his eyes raked my body. 

“You might want to get out of those wet clothes, my kitten. You’ll catch a cold. I’ll keep you warm afterwards.” He purred in my ears, helping me remove my wet shirt and tank top off. I then realized I didn’t have a bra on, instinctively covering my chest so he couldn’t see. Leona pressed his lips onto my neck to pepper it with kisses, softly pulling my arms away from my chest so he could press into me to transfer his warmth. Hesitate to let go at first, but his tongue gave my jaw kitten licks, melting me into relaxation. 

“I’ve never had a man see me like this before,” I confessed, a gasp escaping my lips as soon as I felt his large hands crawl up the sides of my body. His face cradled in the crook of my neck after I spoke, purring loudly.

“Oh? The fact you consider me a man is astounding, an honor really. I’ll be gentle with you, I promise.” 

It was difficult to keep my eyes open, but every touch he made left a burning sensation on my skin, wanting for Leona to touch me more. The lion ears on his head twitched, causing him to sit up a little to lift my hips up, thumbs curving under the waistband of my shorts and panties. Nearly having a heart attack, I grabbed his wrist to stop him, too embarrassed for him to see all of my glory underneath it. Those green eyes of his scanned up to mine, pausing in his movements to lean his face back down to mine. 

My chest began to rise and sink heavily, it was hard to tell if my cheeks burned from embarrassment, or if I was giving him a strange expression. He kissed me softly, letting the waistband go to cradle me in his strong arms.

“If you’re not ready, I understand.” He said in only a whisper, his cheek moving to mine to nuzzle into my face. I already began feeling the bulge that grew in his boxer briefs, which was pressing up against my pelvis. It was near impossible not to resist him, especially with his constant purring and his scorching hot touches. 

“I’m not used to this, I never went this far before,” I explained, looking away as my cheeks hurt from the heat. The warmth of his hand cupping my cheek was enough to coax me to look back at him, feeling his lips press on my forehead, kissing me there. My hands started to trail along his perfect abs and chest up to wrap my arms around his neck closely, watching as he moved back down to lock our lips again. 

“I won’t do anything if you don’t want to. I need you to tell me what it is you desire.” 

He spoke between our lips, feeling his thumb stroke the side of my breast as he held me. Leona was really being respectful with me, especially not being experienced with a lot of things, and it drew me to him more.

I pulled away a little to speak, holding his face in my hands. The pit of my stomach filled with butterflies, heart racing and arousal began to pool between my legs, shifting myself so his bulge would rub against my wet shorts. A groan echoed deep in his throat as soon as he felt the friction against me. 

“I- I want you, Leona. It’s my first time, so please be gentle.” My pleading voice was enough for him to finally remove my shorts and panties without hesitation, throwing them with the rest of our wet clothes. 

“I promise, my princess.”

With that, Leona glided his hands along my sides and to my breasts, massaging the mounds before he started to lick one of my nipples, testing the waters. In retaliation, I threw my head back, gasping from the sudden sensation, arching my back to get more of the strange feeling. Seeing my expression and feeling my body wither underneath him, he lapped at the perky bud more to tease more. His canines grazed at my skin as he licked, my eyes fluttering in response.

“Ngh.. L-Leona…” I cried out, my hands searching for something to grip onto, scratching the chaise lounge cushion. A smirk spread across his face as he glanced up, now beginning to suck on the mound, his hand playing with the other. The strength he had kept me pinned down so I wouldn’t squirm too much, his biceps flexed as he did so. His tail flicked back and forth as he continued to indulge himself on my breasts, my cries only increasing in volume just as he switched from one nipple to the other. I felt my mouth covered with his free hand, popping his mouth off to bring his face back up.

“I don’t want anyone else to hear your cries, or to see you in this state. Only me, okay?” He growled lowly, his lips locking back onto mine. A low hum vibrated in my chest, relaxing me once again with his affection. The purring from him sent chills down my spine, our tongues swirling around in our mouths increased our arousal, and Leona knew as soon as I started to grind my hips up against his erection. 

Still keeping us in a molten kiss, Leona slipped a hand down my body and between my legs, his fingers gliding between my wet folds, stroking to see how I’d react. I started to whimper in his mouth, my arms finding their way back around his body, and slightly dug my nails into his back. Leona broke the kiss to groan from the scratching, his fingers breaching my entrance. He must be getting off from how I was feeling from his touches, because he kissed my cheek before sliding a finger inside, stroking me in search of my sweet spot. This was all so new, yet excitement was on a whole new level for me, making me crave even more, but I knew my limits.

“Ahh, Leona~” I breathed out, shutting my eyes from the excessive feeling which burned inside my core. My grip grew tighter around his body, sensations possessing me while moans sung out for the Savanaclaw dorm leader. Leona slipped another finger inside, moving in and out which only coated him with my arousal. 

He brought his face back to my neck, nipping at the skin by my jugular. Any more pressure from his bite, and his fangs would have pierced through, but he pulled away a little to prevent that from happening. The nips and scrapes of his canines were slightly painful, but the soft lapping of his tongue in the spots he marked up soothed them. Leona was really trying to make me fall apart in his grasp.

“My, my kitten. I didn’t realize you were this excited for me. Your voice is mesmerizing every time I touch you here-” 

Leona rubbed up into my most sensitive spot, watching as I started to near my breaking point. My vision fazed as soon as I felt him stroke it.

“My point, proven.”

His thumb started to circle my clit with my leaking juices, smirking when I threw my head back to moan out from the pleasure, releasing onto his hand. Moist, lewd sounds bounced off the curtains that encased us away from anyone seeing, should they come to the lounge. The pressure in my lungs as I caught my breath lessened, my vision blurred as I came off my high. My breasts were swollen from the intensity of everything, nipples stiff from the surrounding air, and with a moment to relax, my head tried to wrap everything together. Leona pulled his fingers out from me, licking them as his green eyes, half lidded from lust, pierced through me. 

He wasn’t done.

“Why did it feel so good..?” I breathed, sitting up a little, my hair draped down my bare shoulders for coverage. 

I barely had any energy, but adrenaline kept me going still. The male lion growled, his tail flicked lazily when he crawled back up to me, his hands went to the band of his boxer briefs, tugging it down to show just how hard he was from toying with me. Without a clear mind, my small hands reached down to stroke his length, sending shivers down his spine with a groaning breath breathing on my face. 

“F-fuck, your hands are soft-” 

It was my first time ever seeing and feeling a dick before, but I was glad it was someone I trusted. The surrounding air was getting warmer, sweat forming on our skin, our scents now mixing in the heat. Leona’s shaft twitched in my grasp as I slid my hands up and down, stroking him slowly and gently. It only teased him, and the feeling was annoying him. From his low occasional growls, he wanted more friction, his pre cum started the leak from the tip of the head. 

An adventurous crave filled my mind, moving myself down between his legs, my face inches away from his shaft. Feeling his fingers lace through my hair, stroking my head was enough to give me a push. With my tongue out, I started to lick up the precum that was dripping from his tip, glancing up to see if I was even doing it right. Witnessing a weak Leona, with his head tilted back gave me the perfect clue of my action. I licked at his dick more, feeling him twitch as I reached out to stoke him at the same time. 

“Am I doing okay?” I asked him, needing to be humored. The sight of his green eyes shifting down to glare at me sent a shiver down my spine, and his gasp in my hair tightened slightly.

“Did I say you could stop? I was enjoying that, princess.” He growled, pushing my head closer to his hardened length. “Why don’t you try putting it in your mouth?”

His suggestion made my heart race, but I didn’t refuse. After a few more licks and strokes, I angled him very slightly so that his dick could slide into my mouth. For some strange reason, I tasted a mixture of soap and chlorine on him the more he pushed himself between my lips, but it was better than tasting something worse. I heard a loud groan above me as the entirety of his shaft was in my mouth, nearly hitting the back of my throat, my teeth inches away from grazing at his skin. I began to hum as I started to taste him more, and felt his hand behind my head guiding me away, then back towards his hips in a slow thrusting motion.

“Agh, B-Bianca... Loosen your jaw so you don’t hurt yourself.” 

Leona purred, pulling his hand from my hair to my face, cradling my lower jaw to open up a little more with ease. With another hand, he pushed my hair out of my face to get a better look, only for our eyes to meet as I glanced up at him. A man who was a prince and a dorm manager was easily losing his composure, just simply feeling my mouth wrapped around his heat. My warm, moist appendage swirled around him more, rocking my face into his slow thrusting to milk him more of his precum. It tasted sweet as more pumped out of him, his grip went back to my hair. 

“You’re going to make me-”

I pulled away from him finally, lips swollen from sucking on his dick, and went to lay back down, bringing him back down on top of me. The burning heat between my legs was too much for me to handle, it needed to be cooled down somehow. Positioning myself so he was between my legs, I looked up towards him with heavily lidded eyes. 

With a free hand, I reached up to pull him down for more kisses, moving my hips up so I was able to smear my release along the bottom side of his length. My body quivered from the feeling, and Leona deepened our kiss as he felt what I was doing, taking my hand away to guide his own cock along my moist entrance. I bit his lip enough for him to pull away, he looked at me with worried eyes, and stopped rubbing his cock on me. 

“Do you not want this? I’ll stop if you want me to.”

He sounded defeated, but was more concerned than anything. This was really going to be my first time, and if I was going to experience it-

“I trust you, Leona. Let my first time be with you” 

It was coming, and mentally braved myself for what I was about to feel. My heart started to pound slowly in anticipation, feeling Leona wrap my arms around his shoulders as he kissed my forehead. “Just bite me if it hurts,”

Suddenly, I felt an intrusion slipping inside, pain shot up my nerves, listening to his instruction, bit down onto his broad shoulder. Tears pricked my eyes, hearing a loud gasp in my ear as he paused his movement. His large hands found purchase in my thighs, spreading them open more so he could fit more of himself between me, carefully guiding himself inside me. His voice began to hush me softly as he continued to move, more pain crawling up my body. I didn’t take into consideration just how _thick_ he would be, it didn’t hurt when he slipped his fingers in before. 

“Leona..” I moaned out, my walls now stretching to accommodate his sheer size. My vision began to spin as he finally bottomed out, whimpering as I spasmed around him, now pulling my face away to see just how bruised his shoulder was, and started to panic.

“I’m so sorry-”

As if not wanting to hear my apology about the mark I left him, Leona pushed my head back into the pillow to swallow me up, his tongue intruding my mouth. Once I calmed down, he broke our kiss, but still kept his lips nearly against mine. 

“Don’t apologize. I’m going to move now.” He whispered, moving his face to the side of my jaw, kissing and licking along my neck as he began to pull his hips away. I began to whimper as he was pulling out, but thrust back into me in a slow motion, taking note that I was still getting used to having sex. He kept his pace slow and steady, purring every time my walls hugged his length snuggly. He thrived on this tight feeling, and made sure to also give my breasts the attention they needed. 

Everything felt surreal, from his sweet kisses to his hot quivering sex inside mine, maddening even. My fingers laced through his hair on his head by the base of his lion ears, giving a little tug for more, and he complied. His grip tightened on the inside of my thigh as he pumped himself faster, my arousal acting as a lubricant for him to easily slide in and out, and with his arm, lifted my body at a slightly different angle for him, then-

“Ahh, shit..! Leona!”

Leona bit into shoulder, his canines puncturing into my skin as he started hitting into my sweet spot, my voice increased in volume from that moment on. His movement was more erratic and our breathing was heavier. I wrapped my legs around his waist for a deeper feel, nearing my second release. My head began to feel light as I clung onto him, gasping for the air I hardly was able to take in, the pleasure sending me to a different dimension. I couldn’t even feel the pain from his bite, I was so out of it. My chest pressed up against his, feeling the bouncing of my breasts increase between us from his movement. 

Sweat started to drip from his forehead, huffing and he railed me into the cushions, I felt his length swell in size between my aching walls. 

“Fuck, my king, more!” I cried out without thinking, which sent Leona over the edge. 

Throwing his head back with a loud growl, he came inside me, the sensations of his final thrusts caused me too as well, crying out for him.

Feeling his seed fill me up made it impossible for me to stop whimpering, but Leona had to pull himself out. He held my limp body close to him as he regained himself, kissing my cheeks and forehead softly, occasionally nuzzling himself in me. 

“My king? I’ll remember that next time,” he teased, kissing my annoyed, puffed out cheeks. I flicked his ear in retaliation to his teasing, hearing him chuckle as he leaned down to grab our now dry clothes, helping me put them back on. I was glad I could hardly move, making him do everything for once in his life, the lazy lion he was. After he put my clothes on and threw his underwear back on, he lifted me with his strong arms, cradling me into his chest as we headed back to his room.

He peeked inside, seeing Grim was sprawled out on the cot I was supposed to sleep on, he was out cold with some snoring. With a sigh of relief, Leona carried me to his bed, laying me down before crawling over to the other side. I was seconds away from passing out, but I wanted the night to last a bit longer. His sheets definitely smelled like a wild man, but it was Leona’s scent, now that I was more familiar with it. The male lion pulled me into his chest, bustling his head on top of mine, purring softly as he pulled a blanket over us. The warmth of his chest and the beating of his heart was soothing me, slowly drifting me into a daze. Then I realized something, looking up at his almost asleep face.

“Leona? We didn’t use a condom. What am I going to do?” I whispered, blinking as he opened his eyes lazily to look back at me. A groan escaped his mouth as he buried himself into my hair, wrapping his arms around me like I was some sort of pillow for him. 

“After we settle things with that Octo-punk, I’ll see if he can make a potion for you. It might taste nasty though.”

With a soft laugh, I kissed Leona’s cheek, and fell asleep, the vibrations of his satisfied purring filling the entire room which helped ease my aching body. I knew it was going to be difficult waking up the next morning.

“Good night, my princess.” Leona mumbled, now asleep after three seconds of speaking.

~

The next morning, the sun beamed into his room, and the strength of warm strong arms wrapped around my waist, feeling something hard and broad pressed against my back. I slowly came to my senses, seeing I was in Leona’s room, with a blanket on us. With caution, I turned around to face him, nuzzling up into his chest as he stayed asleep, grumbling every once in a while to what he was dreaming about. Just as I shut my eyes closed to go back to my slumber, a voice called out from above us, complaining. 

“Leona! We have practice, now get up!” Ruggie growled, starting to pull the blanket off us. My body tensed up as I felt the covers removed, shivering from the sudden chill I felt that wasn’t covered by Leona. The male lion opened his eyes, looking down at me as he felt me shivering in his arms, then growled loudly. 

“Ruggie, you little shit. Give it back, now. I’m not going to say it again.”

He demanded, turning his body just a little to glare at the vice manager, who was dumbfounded by what he saw was laying next to his manager. I pretended to still be asleep, but I was able to tell what was going on fully.

“Oh, uh… I didn’t know… Here.” Ruggie gave back the blanket, then went to wake up Grim. 

Leona swore under his breath, then wrapped me up in the returned blanket before he left the bed. His lips pressed on my forehead, kissing me before speaking.

“You can get extra sleep. I’ll drag the raccoon out for you-”

“I’m not a raccoon!!”

A soft chuckle escaped me as they began bickering, leaving me alone in the room. His scent was all over his sheets and blankets, which overtook me in sudden comfort. Before I drifted back to sleep, I heard Ruggie speak to Leona again.

“So what was Bianca doing in your bed? Did you get lonely or was it something else?~”

“Idiot, none of your business.”

“I knew I smelled sex somewhere, that explains things.”

“Shut up already or I’ll make you train harder.”

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Ruggie found a new way to tease Leona, and it pisses him off. Bianca isn't looking forward to tasting another one of Azul's sick potions.


End file.
